Bound
by noragamii
Summary: In whichYato isn't sure how he feels about Hiyori anymore and Hiyori makes the first move. Written for Yatori Week Day 2


_I want to be with you forever!_

I couldn't get what Hiyori had said out of my mind. The way she had blushed after she said it, tinting her cheeks a pretty pink. I had felt the blush on my face too, even though we both knew she didn't mean it _like that_. But...I had felt something. Her saying that word, _forever_, had sent my heart racing at double its speed.

The rain pounded down outside, matching the knocking at my door -wait. Knocking? I pulled myself off the couch with a groan. Who could be bothering me now? It was pouring outside I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. My thoughts about Hiyori, to be honest.

And speak of the freaking devil. There she was standing at the door, completely soaked with a wild look in her eyes. I freaked out.

"Hiyori, holy shit! Did something happen? What's wrong? Come inside, you must be freezing." I ushered her in, feeling a bit like a mom. I peeked at Hiyori as I got a towel and was shocked to see a blush on her face. "Hiyori, really. What is it? Are you sick?"

"No," finally, she spoke! "I just...ok this is going to sound really weird. But, I was afraid I might forget you. After everything that's happened the past few days, I've just been so worried. So I wanted to come see you. Just in case."

I was shocked into silence. Was she really that scared about forgetting me? I was worried for her but also a bit flattered. Clearly, she cared a lot. And I liked that.

I made my way over to where she stood shivering and wrapped the towel around her. I'm not the best at comforting people, but I did what I could.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hiyori," she looked up at me quickly, "I made a promise to you, remember? That we'll always be together? I'm not going to break that. We're bound together, Hiyori. So don't worry, you'll never forget me!"

Hiyori stared at me in silence. Oh shit. Did I say something bad? Was I too insensitive? Maybe I should have hugged her. Girls like that sort of stuff, right?

"Hiyori?" I said it quietly and uncertainty, worried that maybe if I spoke again she'd yell at me. She sniffed and I felt my blood go cold as a small tear ran down her cheek. Well, I'd really fucked it up now. Fabulous, Yato, now you've made a girl cry!

"Thank you."

I let out a strangled noise mixed with "huh" and "what" that came out sounding a bit like "hwaaaht?"

"Thank you Yato, for saying that," she sniffled and rubbed her eye furiously, "ugh this is so embarrassing. I was so worried! But you said just the right thing." She smiled up at me and I nearly melted. Wait. Melted? Fuck, I'm really becoming a sappy dude.

"Uh, well, you know...it's what I do! Help people! You know…." I trailed off awkwardly. I may be a god, but I have no idea how to respond to a girl that just tearfully thanked me.

Hiyori shivered audibly, and I realized that the stupid freaking towel was probably doing absolutely nothing. I was bit happy for there to be something else I could do. Because I was really starting to become unsure on how to handle the previous situation.

"Hey, you're freezing," I gestured toward my room, "just go change into one of my shirts. You can wear it while we dry your clothes." Hiyori's face turned bright red, for a reason unknown. Man, she sure was acting weird today.

"Your shirt? Oh, um, are you sure?"

"Of course!" She shuffled off, muttering to herself. The house got very quiet and after sitting on the couch for maybe five minutes thinking about how weird Hiyori was being, I started to get worried. I mean, I know girls take a long time to get ready, but she's just changing into a shirt. What if she fainted from the cold? Or Nora came back to take her memory again?

I shot up from the couch. Maybe my theories were ridiculous, but now I couldn't forget them and I _had_ to check. I marched over to my room, knocked once on the door, and then barged in.

"Eep!" Hiyori let out a little scream. She had stopped mid pace around the room, and the corner of my shirt that she was currently wearing dropped from her...nose?

"Hiyori? Were you smelling my shirt? Is it dirty? I can get a new one if you want."

Her face turned bright red. What was with this girl and blushing?

"N-no! it smells, um, it smells good," she paused, "you know, you really shouldn't barge in on people when they're changing, Yato."

Oh fuck. So that's why she seemed so freaked out when I came in. She let out the little "eep" and everything. I'm stupid, so, so stupid.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I was just worried that something had happened...since you were taking such a long time and all. Maybe you had fainted, or Nora had come back…" I trailed off because Hiyori had made her way over to me and she was standing pretty close. My shirt was big on her, reaching mid thigh, and a very strange thought went through my head. Something along the lines of how adorable she looked, the shirt nearly swallowing her body. I pulled my eyes up from her exposed thighs to her face again. I was being ridiculous and I could feel a blush creeping onto my face.

"Yato," Hiyori said. I found myself looking at her lips, pink, soft- wait. No. Stop, Yato! What is going on with me?

"Y-yeah?" Slowly Hiyori reached her small hand up to cup my face. They were soft and cool and I instinctively stepped closer to her. I have no idea what's going on.

Well. Actually I have an idea. Is she trying to kiss me? I almost pulled back from her hand before I realized...maybe that wasn't entirely a bad thing. Maybe it would be really nice to kiss her lips, the lips I had just caught myself staring at and thinking about.

She tilted her face up, and I let myself be pulled down toward her, closer, closer, my eyes closing slowly until-

Fireworks!

No, not really. But that was basically what went through my mind when we kissed. Her lips were just as soft as they looked and they pressed firmly against mine for a moment before she pulled back quickly.

"Sorry. Sorry, I just thought, you know, you were being so nice, and I really appreciate everything you've done-" she was rambling, having no idea how much I had enjoyed that kiss, no matter how brief it was.

So I pulled her toward me again, and she grew quiet. This time the kiss got deeper. We moved our lips together and I hoped she couldn't hear how hard my heart was beating. Her hand moved to the back of my neck, and I let my hand trail down her side to rest on her waist.

I pulled back. "Is this ok?" I was worried that maybe she didn't want to kiss _this _much. Maybe I was moving too fast.

"Of course it's ok Yato! I kissed you first, after all," she smiled up at me and I wondered how I had never noticed how beautiful her eyes are. All purple-pink-brownish.

"So...do you want to keep kissing?" Please say yes, please say yes…

"Duh!" And she pulled me down to her mouth again. This time I let my hand move downwards, brushing her hips and then moving underneath the shirt where I let my hands rest on her bare thigh. I moved slowly, giving her time to stop me if she wanted to. But she didn't. In fact, she wrapped her hands even tighter around my neck and I let my thumb brush against her soft skin.

Hiyori pulled back slowly, which I was glad for since I was starting to get out of breath, and she looked up at me, cheeks glowing. For the second time that night I could feel myself melting, just because of this girl who had saved my life months ago.

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Who would of thought I could be such a softie? Not me, that's for sure. But Hiyori had changed me. My thoughts were interrupted by Hiyori saying something softly.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I said," she ran her hand through my hair, "are we really bound, Yato?"

I smiled. "Yeah we're bound. By the red string of fate or whatever," she giggled, "but whatever it is, we're bound. Forever. I promise."


End file.
